Under A Desert Sky (I'll Find You)
by Egopocalypse
Summary: *SEQUEL TO SILENCE IN THE DESERT* All seems lost for Poison and Ghoul. Poison has been captured by Korse and believes that Ghoul is dead. Ghoul is barely hanging on to his life and his sanity as he grows more and more desperate to save Poison. Will Ghoul find Poison before it's too late? And will Poison be able to resist against Better Living Industries' plans for him?


**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here and I'm so excited to share this with you guys! This is the first full chapter of the sequel to Silence in the Desert, and it will include the teaser that you guys saw at the end of that. I've decided that since each "scene" with Poison and Ghoul are under 1000 words each (for some reason), I'm going to combine one of each POV to be a chapter. Originally, I was planning to alternate back and forth with one chapter per POV, but they're too short for my liking. I usually want to have at least 1000 words per chapter, and each of these POV's separate would've been way below that.**

 **Anyways, if you've noticed, I actually named this chapter something other than the regular "Chapter #" that I normally go with. For some reason, it just didn't feel right to do that with this story, even though I had been planning on it. I'll try to match up the name as closely as possible to the POV's, but I'm horrible with titles, so you'll have to bear with me.**

 **Speaking of which, this will be a multichaptered sequel! I've already written the next part for Ghoul, but for some reason Poison's POV is giving me a really hard time, which is weird considering that I normally use his POV in every single Danger Days story that I've written (most of which are not published on any website). So if there's any problem with me uploading later than I thought, it would probably because of him. Maybe it's because I'm having trouble with the dynamic between Poison and Korse, but that's never been a problem with me in the past either, so I have no idea what's going on.**

 **Anyways, I'll talk more about that in the ending A/N. I don't want to spoil anything before you read it. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you later. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

Fun Ghoul had never felt so weak in his life. The electric shock he had gotten from Korse was finally starting to wear off, leaving behind a consistent throbbing sensation that pulsed in pain with every heartbeat. He could do nothing but watch in horror as Poison- his friend, his leader, his _love_ \- was whisked away by Korse, the one man who Ghoul had vowed to himself would never take Poison from him. He could barely imagine the horrors Poison would have to suffer because he failed.

Unfortunately, Ghoul had other problems to deal with as well. The two Dracs that were about to kill him execution-style would've normally been just a nuisance to deal with, but he was weaponless, exhausted, and outnumbered. However, he did have one trick up his sleeve. One that might just let him survive the next five minutes.

He was desperate.

As he heard the whirring of the ray guns, he counted the seconds before they were ready to fire as he gathered his quickly diminishing strength. At the last second possible, he threw himself to the side, dodging the blasts from the guns. He smirked as the Draculoids were thrown off by the dodge, and used their confusion to his advantage as he summoned all the strength in his left leg to kick the closest Drac in the back of its knees. They buckled, and the Drac was unable to regain its balance before it came crashing to the ground; its gun knocked out of it's grasp and landing inches away from Ghoul's outstretched hand.

Taking several precious seconds to inch close enough to the weapon to grab it, Ghoul ducked away from the blast that nearly melted his face, the heat from the shot singeing his eyebrows. He brought the ray gun up and fired the gun point blank into the standing Drac's chest, giving it no time to react before it dropped to the ground, smoke rising from the charred hole in its body. He quickly dispensed of the other Drac before it could regain its bearings or retrieve its partner's weapon, and when he was absolutely sure they were dead, Ghoul sunk to the desert ground in relief and exhaustion.

He knew that if he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he would never wake up, so despite his deepest wishes to just _rest_ for a minute, he shakily got to his feet and force himself to take several stumbling steps to the closest Drac's bike. Luckily the damned Drac left the key in, and so Ghoul started the engine and drove back to where he and Poison left the Trans Am.

Ghoul stared at the ground that minutes ago had been a battlefield. Dozens of bodies draped the harsh, cracked ground of the desert, and though he was glad there were no colors other than white and black present, his heart ached at the reminder that Poison wasn't by his side, and it only fueled his determination to save him.

He climbed in the driver's seat, hands clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He easily located the spare key, knowing that Poison had kept the original in one of his jacket pockets, but always insisted on keeping a spare in the car in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

Ghoul shook his head to clear his thoughts, knowing that they wouldn't get him anywhere. Still, the constant reminders of Poison were going to _suck_ until he could get him back. For now, he had to focus on making it back to the diner in one piece, and then figuring out how to break the news to Kobra, Jet Star, and Grace.

Ghoul groaned and fought the urge to slam his head on the steering wheel in front of him. _'Maybe those Dracs didn't kill me, but Kobra will. I'm screwed.'_

Poison woke up slowly, groggy and unable to remember what had happened to cause him to pass out. At first, he assumed he had just fallen asleep on a watch, but when he couldn't hear any of the other Killjoys bustling about and/or making sure he was awake and alert, he dismissed the thought.

He tried to take in his surroundings with his bleary-eyed gaze to get a grasp of where he was, but when he tried to move, he found himself unable to twist his body. Warning bells erupted in his mind, but he forced himself to stay calm as he tested his range of motion in his arms, then his legs, finding all his limbs restricted.

"Oh, I believe you'll find that you won't be escaping these bindings so easily, I can't have my prize running amuck all over Battery City, can I? That would be quite bad for business."

Poison snapped awake at the oily voice behind him as if he had been dunked in a pool of icy, cool water. Suddenly, he was able to recall what had happened with perfect clarity. The ambush, Ghoul getting shot in the shoulder, getting shot himself with electricity as he tried to get them away, getting dragged to Korse, the deal he made, the promise Korse broke, Ghoul's _screams_ as they drove away, Poison unable to help-

He gasped for breath as he snapped out of the memory, barely able to hold onto reality. He desperately hoped that Ghoul was alive, but he knew with a sinking feeling that he was probably dead. Poison closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to prevent himself from going into a panic attack, but Korse's oily voice invaded his thoughts and broke his concentration.

"Aww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Korse finally moved into Poison view, though he didn't need to see the smug grin on the Exterminator's face to know what the expression looked like.

"No, I was just trying to keep myself from smelling your rancid breath. Is toothpaste a rare commodity or something around here?" Poison retaliated, feigning his usual confidence to try to hide his inner turmoil from his enemy. Korse couldn't find out that he was vulnerable right now. No matter how much his heart ached at the loss of Ghoul, he couldn't let Korse win, or it would mean that he failed. Poison can't fail, there's too many people depending on him. He's already lost Ghoul, he didn't want to lose anyone else.

"My my, going right for the insults, are we? Then again, I shouldn't expect more from a zone rat." The Exterminator sneered at Poison, his upper lip showing off a few of his teeth. Poison saw the opportunity and took it.

"Or maybe I was right. Your breath may be rancid, but your teeth are worse. Does your supervisor know you have some color on your teeth? I thought any and all color had to be eliminated. That is your job description, is it not?"

"My _job_ is to eliminate or to capture and return any rebels that disregard the help Better Living Industries is selflessly providing for the people."

Poison barely mustered enough strength to roll his eyes at Korse's declaration, still feeling the effects of whatever drug Korse had used on him. Had he been feeling more like himself, he would've scoffed as well.

"Oh, right. How _could_ have I forgotten? It's not like you've killed almost everyone important to me under that mantra." Poison drawled, even as the reminder almost made him want to puke as his mind flashed back to Ghoul.

Korse shrugged nonchalantly, though the cruel smile that adorned his face exposed his lie.

"They were unable to be rehabilitated and enveloped back into the fold. The more they refused to cooperate, the less value they had to Better Living. Eventually they ran out of value and were meaningless, so I was tasked with conserving resources."

"Then why am I different, huh? What is so special about me that you no matter how many times we end like this, no matter how many times I escape, you never kill me?" Poison would've cursed in his head had he had the energy, but he was at his wits end and the nameless drug had exhausted him to the point that he couldn't keep up his defenses.

At this, Korse's grin stretched even wider.

"Who says I haven't?"

Poison's blood froze. He knew he was still alive. There was absolutely no doubt about that. He was still breathing, still feeling his heart pulse under his skin. There was absolutely no way he was dead, right?

He could only ask one thing.

"How?"

Korse smirked and headed towards one of the walls. Without warning, a panel opened up, revealing the room's only exit. He turned around right before the exit, facing Poison once again.

"I believe you've stated it perfectly enough once before. After all, Killjoys never die." With those last parting words, Korse left the room, and the panel fit right back into place, seamlessly hiding the exit once more.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Under a Desert Sky! Like I said before, I had a lot of trouble with Poison and Korse's dynamic, which is really weird because that always used to come really easily to me. I had absolutely no idea where this was taking me as I was writing, as I didn't mean for Poison to sound so... I don't know,** ** _broken_** **yet. I was originally planning on getting him to be the cocky, sarcastic, in-your-face rebel that he normally is right until Korse brought up Ghoul. (Remember, Poison thinks Ghoul is dead.) What I wrote was nothing like that in the end. But I guess you have to follow your muse. So anyways, if you liked this chapter, please favorite it and comment down below, and I'll see you guys later with the next chapter. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


End file.
